


Moving? No, I'm good, thanks.

by CloudySkyWars



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, grandmaster and grandpadawan relationships, listen I firmly believe that Obi-Wan taught Ahsoka Jar'Kai, obi-wan and ahsoka sparring, so this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka spar, and Ahsoka is quite tired after.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Moving? No, I'm good, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a starter prompt I got on tumblr, "Moving...? No I'm good thanks." I liked this one quite a bit so I decided to post it here as well.   
> My tumblr is [CloudySkyWars](url) if you wanna come chat!

Ahsoka fell with a grunt, Obi-Wan’s training sabers hovering just above her neck. “You left your side exposed again, Padawan.” He deactivated his lightsabers and extended a hand to help her up. “You must be careful, Ahsoka. Having two lightsabers does not make your sides automatically covered. Again,” he said.

They both fell into their opening stances, and Ahsoka flung herself at Obi-Wan with a series of blurring strikes. Despite her more aggressive form, Obi-Wan parried all of her strikes with ease. Obi-Wan saw an opening when Ahsoka was forced to hold off one of his blades with both of hers. He ducked and elbowed her stomach, once again knocking her to the ground. 

“Better. But you still have to be aware of your surroundings. One of the weaknesses of Jar’Kai is that the wielder focuses too much on the lightsabers, and loses sight of what’s happening around them. Listen to the Force, Ahsoka. Again.” Ahsoka just groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. Obi-Wan playfully nudged her with his foot. “Come on, Padawan. Move,” he said. Ahsoka just groaned more loudly.

“Moving…? No, I’m good, thanks.” Obi-Wan chuckled, nudging her again. 

“Do you really want to lie on the floor of the salles for longer than you have to, Ahsoka?” She moved her arm just enough to look at him.

“Well, they’re much more comfortable than you would think. And, at this point I’ve been knocked to the ground enough that we’re old friends now.” She raised an eyebrow marking. “You should join me. They really are quite nice.”

“Come now, Ahsoka. It wouldn’t be very dignified of me to lie down on the floor now, would it?”

“It’s not very dignified for me either, but here I am,” she responded. Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, but the grin on his face betrayed his enjoyment.

“Oh, alright. If you insist.” He lay down next to her, both of them on their backs.

“So, Master Obi-Wan, did you get your butt kicked this badly when you were a Padawan? Soresu is notoriously hard to learn,” Ahsoka said, turning to look at him,

“Well actually, you see, my master trained me in Ataru. I didn’t learn Soresu until after I took Anakin on as my padawan,” he replied. 

They lay there for quite a time after that, Obi-Wan telling Ahsoka stories of Anakin’s youth, and their laughter rang throughout the salles.


End file.
